


An Obsession

by seagoat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, I'll tag them as they appear, M/M, bull!Ryan, cat!Michael, ram!Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagoat/pseuds/seagoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a small obsession with a coworker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> should be noted that I haven't proofread this what so ever because I am tired and that I will probably be adding more chapters and that this was originally intended to be a small drabble so yea. AND I may be a bit rusty with writing cause of life.

Michael's tail flickered nervously above him, twitching briefly before he quickly yanked it back down, stomach full of butterflies as he shifted nervously in his crouched position. He settled it around his legs, face flushed a bright red and ends of his fingers tingling with excitement. His ears twitched forward as his head poked up above the table briefly. Geoff sat at the end of the table, yammering on to Ryan about the latest Lets Play and next things to do, tired eyes occasionally shifting around the room and hands making dramatic gestures.

the jersey boy shook with excitement, hands coming up to hang briefly on the table and stars shone in his eyes, face resting down on the hard wood as he quietly sighed dramatically.

Geoff stopped mid-speech, cocking his head, "do you ever get the feeling your being watched?" Michael flushed with heat, quickly dropping to the floor in quick reflexes, neck heating up as he swallowed his dry cough.

Ryan laughed gently and patting his back, "I can't believe you haven't noticed yet.." He smiled widely.

"What?! Ryan, haven't noticed what?" Geoff asked, voice cracking as he stood up. The boy beneath him shook violently, pupils dilated and sweat gathering at his palms. Slowly he crawled back toward the door from under the table, swearing under his breath and tongue running over his jagged teeth.

"I swear, you are so oblivious sometimes." The bull shook his head and went for the door, Michael quickly backed up, pushing himself up against a chair. A chill ran up his spine when he smelt the familiar scent of whisky and sawdust, making the base of his spine tingle and that now familiar wave of heat rush through his body. His heart almost skipped a beat.

Geoff closed his laptop, gathering up his things and trotting off toward Ryan, completely oblivious to the cat watching him walk by with wide eyes and rapidly beating heart, "ah well, wheres Michael? I need to talk to him."

"I'm sure he's closer than you think." Ryan said wistfully, sparing the room once last glance before shutting the door. 

Michael slinked out from under the table, tail handing low and ears upright, listening to the pair walk down the hall and toward their respected offices. The jersey stood upright, dusting off his worn jeans and straightening his top. Shoulders drooping low and the small buzz at the back of his mind finally clearing. He wiped his sweaty palms on his achieve shirt before quietly as possible opening the door and shutting it, eyes darting around and face pinched in suspicion.

He angrily stormed down the hall, hands balled into tight fists. As soon as he rounded the corner his hands grabbed onto a thick horn, yanking down the giggling man, "what the fuck Ry-yan?!" He hissed, voice strained as he tightened his death grip on the mans horn. 

The man pushed Michael back gently, propping up his horn and taking the cat with it, he thrashed around deliberately body twisting in a way only a cat could do as he let go abruptly, pushing Ryan back and knocking the man unbalanced he landed flat on his back. 

Michael smirked as he pounced on his chest, pinning him down, "you fucking know I like him you asshole! So why'd you do it?" 

"Hey, Its not _my_ you can't ask him out, maybe _you_ should ask him out!" The bull snorted, one hand pushing down hard on Michael's chest. 

The Jersey boy puffed out his chest and bite his lip, sliding off him in defeat. He slumped his shoulder and his ears laid down flat, "he's my boss AND he's not an approachable guy ya know?" he admitted, rubbing his heated neck.

Ryan let out a long puff of air, standing up with a loud huff and moving toward his friend, holding onto his shoulder, "If you ever need help or anything, I'm here okay?" 

Michael sighed turning around, "m'kay Ryan, thanks I guess.." He blew hair out of his face and gave a small smile.

Ryan had a gentle smile and comforting eyes as he leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "I gotta get back to work okay?" 

Michael froze in place as a blush crept up his back and wrapped around his throat, his tail flickered lightly and he nodded. 

"Yeah." He replied, voice cracking, "I-I mean yes, Yes that is fine." He gave a tight weak smile and let his hands rest on his hips. _Jesus H Christ this has been a long day.._

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions, comments and kudos keep me warm at night


End file.
